


Official Rise Of Team Yaoi (Short): Navi's Lucario?!

by OddSlayerFenrir



Series: Pokemon: Team Yaoi [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ball throbbing contractions expected, Gay Sex, It's too late to prey to god, Line have been crossed, M/M, Naughty, Now grab a seat and get the lube, Pokemon, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You've been warned, ass has been handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddSlayerFenrir/pseuds/OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: #So Gay Lemon's Look Clean, #Another Dirty Furry Work, #Ball Throbbing Contractions, #Smutt so bright it outshines the sun,This is the story of how a Pokemon trainer finds his prized Lucario! Short story, try not to masturbate too much.I needed to put something here before I bring over my real stories, enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

~Lucario's POV~

"It's been three days since I've evolved into a Lucario, and I already think I'm starting to get the hang of this body. I'm already physically stronger than most lucario. It's only a matter of time before I become a badass. Man, I just can't wait! The sooner that happens the sooner I'll find the trainer I'm destined for."

(?: ) "Hey, you over there!" (So that strange feeling that was calling here was coming from him?)

"What?" I scan around and find three pokemon arranged in a triangle position emerge from some nearby bushes. "Oh look, a flaming midget, a mutt with a receding hair line, and wannabe rugby player. Ha, textbook definition of a bunch of rejects. you'll make perfect practice for my training." I quickly entered an offensive stance. (What could they could want? I'm getting this weird vibe from that Passimian. Is this lust!? No, only just now saw him!)

(Magmar :) "Nice, he's just the right kind of Lucario the boss is looking for from head to toe. Passimian you're dead on today."

(Passimin:) "Yeah. He's a keeper, but that attitude of his is getting annoying real quick." (Why was I attracted to him? It's almost like a type of lust, but why now?)

(Mightyena :) "Can we hurry up and get this over with. I don't want to end up doing something fucked up to this guy." (It's already bad enough that I'm not feeling well.)

(Boss? Could they be Henchmen? Could I be a target of some sort? Am I gonna become a sex slave!? Huh, when did they surround me?) "All right you rejects, let's go!" Using extreme speed I quickly elbow the magmar in front of me in the chin, sending him into a nearby tree. But, before I could use it again on the other two, the Mightyena quickly slid and trip me from underneath, and the passimian quickly put me in a headlock and sat on my back robbing me of air as while on the ground. "Agh, you bastards!" while the passimian sat on me I quickly scan the aura's of the three pokemon. magmar and mightyena both have cruel auras, while passimians is much more good and dominate, that makes me want him sexually. (Maybe If this were a different scenario, I'd let you fuck me Passimian. But, maybe I can pleasure him a bit, afterall he his technically sitting on my butt. I gently began to my move my hips in a way the only passimian would notice. I lightly attempt to stimulate him with my ass grinding on his crotch.

(Passimian :) "Huh?" (Damn that feels good. If this keep up I think I'm gonna pre cum on him. I hope my penis doesn't become exposed. Wait, why is he even doing this to me?)

Magmar finally emerge from some nearby by bushes.

(Mightyena :) "He really knocked you that far away? How strong is this guy?" (He's just what the boss asked for.)

(Magmar :) "You're strong, I'll give you that, however, you aren't very clever." (This dumbass lucario ain't nothing with the three of us around.)

(This bitch!) "S-say it to my face bitch!" I stop pleasuring passimian out of anger over the Magmar. passimian quickly tightens his headlock. (Crap, it's getting really hard to breath now. Why tighten it now? I know he was enjoying that grind session.)

(Magmar :) "I said that you aren't very clever… Actually, now that I get a good look at you, you're pretty attractive. Wouldn't y'all agree?"

Passimine softly rubs on my hole from outside my fur shorts. (Damn that feels good.)

(Passimian :) "Yeah, his fur feels good and his ass is firm, it would be nice if we played with him a bit." (This lucario doesn't deserve what's coming to him. I just can't shake the feeling that me and him don't belong here. But, if that's the case, then why haven't I already ran away with him!? I'll just have to keep up the act up until we can chat in private.)

Suddenly, I feel a warm pair of pads slowly spread my legs from behind. (It has to be the Mightyena) I suddenly moan only loud from the passimian rubbing even faster on my entrance. I'm sure he was the only one able to hear it. I won't deny that it doesn't feel somewhat good. From it alone I actually got a little erected. (Good thing my dick is facing the ground, this way they won't know that I'm sexually enjoying this.)

(passimian :) "He's got a nice hole, the boss is gonna love wrecking this." (I'd enjoy wrecking it even more, After all, he was grinding on me on me earlier.)

(I knew it, so they are going to take me to some guy to become a sex slave! I-I can't let that happen!) I struggle to break from the passimian grasp, but it failed, even with one of his hands rubbing my asshole, and the other holding me by the neck he too strong for me. No, it's just the pleasure is sapping my strength. (These lucky bastards.)

(Magmar :) "Before we turn him in, I wanna have a little fun with him. Get him in position Passimian."

(passimian :) "On it." (Why do I even do this stupid job anymore? All I do is find mates for Toxicroak to fuck. I'd be better off looking for my own mate, one like this Lucario. No! I can't get distracted, I can't let Mightyena suspect something.)

The passimian stop rubbing my hole and put me back in another headlock. He slowly stood with me and sat me down on his lap while holding in a slightly more loosened head-lock, positioned right in front of the Magmar's crotch. (If he tries to make me blow him, he's got another thing coming! Good thing passimian's hold loosened, the second that magmar's cock peaks, I'm headbutting it.) "Try me, magma midget?"

(Magmar :) "You bet I will." (Get ready for a burning mouth full bitch.)

As the began to peak from his burning skin, I quickly break away from the passimian and headbutted the magmar in the crotch! He fell to the ground in pain, "Ha! You weakling-Agh!" I was quickly tackled to ground again.

(Mightyena:) ~Growls~ "Knock him out!"

(passimian :) "Say goodnight!" (Sorry Lucario.)

~Lucario suddenly collapses from passimian suffocating him.~

~Magmar begins to stand holding himself.~

(Magmar :) "Ugh! You stupid bitch!" (I'm gonna kill this bastard when the boss is done with him.)

Magmar attempts to kick lucario, but is stopped by passimian.

(Passimian :) "Stop, we don't need him bruised or waking up before we tie him up magmar." ( I'll protect him from as much as I can until he wakes up.)

(Mightyena :) "He's right, let's hurry up and tie him up. It's getting late we're going to need to find some place to sleep for the night." (Passimian's acting oddly, he wouldn't be so protective over something like this. Maybe he's grown interest in this lucario, if so, that's going to be a problem. I better keep an eye on him.)

~After Passimian and Magmar tie up lucario's arms with some thick vines, Passimian carries lucario off to wherever the three set up camp.~

~Later that night, Lucario begins to wake~

"Ugh… What happened?" I look around a find that my arms have been tied up tightly. (Looks like I won't be breaking out anytime soon.) I then notice that Magmar and Mightyena are sleep by the fire and Passimian is walking towards me.

(Passimian :) "It's about time you woke up. I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

(Was he really waiting all this time just to talk to me? I guess he's really not a bad guy. I should really trust my aura more often.) "Fine, let's talk."

(Passimian :) "The only reason we found you was because of this weird feeling l had that lead me to you, it's hard to explain but it's almost like you were calling to me."

"You were lead to me?" (Could this be connected to my feeling of lust towards him earlier? Usually when I get lustful I get hard, but it was different with him, my mind just clinged to him. It's like it was calling to him. But why him?) "Passimian, I got a similar feeling when you first touched me. I used my aura to see what type of pokemon you all were, behavior-wise, and found that you were different from Magmar and Mightyena. You were much nicer and stronger than them, and on top of that your aura made me… want you. It felt like I needed you." Staring into his eyes I blush and wait for his reaction. He slowly moved his hand behind my head, avoiding my aura feelers and slowly pull me to a passionate kiss. (It's like a desire finally being fulfilled.) He broke the kiss and look at me blushing while stroking the back of my head with his thumb.

(Passimian :) "Lucario, I felt the same way about you. I want you in so many ways." (I want more of him.)

"Passimian, when you were on top of me, I wanted you to stick your dick in me. I wanted you to fuck me senseless, and I still do, so will you stick your dick in me.

I peak at Passimian's crotch and find that he's rock hard. The same goes for me, underneath my shorts is a raging boner thirsty to ejaculate. He stands and flexes his meat in my face.

(Passiman :) "I can't risk them waking up, so this is the best I can do for now."

He slowly pushes his cock in my mouth and exhale with lustful anxiety. I took all five inches of him at once and suck on his dick like candy. His trust into my mouth made me pre in my fur shorts. His pre loads my mouth and his throbbing cock torments my ass. I repeatedly flex it knowing that it wouldn't be penetrated tonight. His slight moans turns me on even more, when we pulls his cock from my mouth, I lean forward and take only his tip in, I aggressively suck on it. His member begins to throb and I lean back on the tree and wait to get busted on. I stick out my tongue while he masterbates to get the cum out. Some of it lands on my tongue and most of it around my face. He squats forward and licks the cum from my face then kiss me and dumps in my my mouth with his tongue. I in my mouth I take his cum and swallow it to leave no trace. "Delicious."

(Passimian :) "Good, I'd hate to disappoint."

Passimian begins to move towards the vine binding me to a tree. "Passimian, just leave it."

(Passimian :) "Wait, don't you want to be set free?" (We need to get out of here before one of them wake up.)

"It's fine, I want to be taken to your boss tomorrow. I wanna fight him and get stronger than I already am." (That way I'll be able to find the trainer I'm destined for. Not even love will stop me from that.)

(Passimian :) "You're-"

(Mightyena :) "I was right to be suspicious of you Passimina! Ever since you somehow lead us to and found that lucario, you've been acting odd, and from what I just witnessed I'm sure that you're going to betray Toxicroak!"

(Passimian :) (Damn, he's gonna tell Toxicroak.)

"Well, did you enjoy the show?" (He did say: from what I just witnessed.)

(Mightyena: ) "What!?"

"You did watch me give Passimian a blowjob, so I asked didn't you enjoy it." He slightly blush and turn to face the sleeping magmar.

(Mightyena :) "Shut up, Bitch!"

"You're just lucky I'm tied up." (I'm starting to hate that Mighyena.)

(Passimian :) "Mightyena, Toxicroak doesn't need to know about what happened."

(Mightyena :) Normally sure, but you made his new bitch suck you off, that can't just be looked over." (It may have been just a blowjob, but Toxicroak doesn't like when his gifts have been unwrapped.)

"Actually, I wanted to suck Passimian off. He's much more pokemon than your boss is."

(Mightyena :) "I said shut up! Nobody's talking to you bitch!"

Mightyena rushes at me using scratch, the second he jumps and prepares to hit me Passimian just in front of me and takes the attack. "Passimian!"

(Passimian :) (I have to stop him from telling Toxicroak, if I don't Lucario won't have the fight he wants.) "Mightyena, what do I have to do to get you not to tell Toxicroak?"

(Mightyena :) (He's really determined for me not to tell the boss. It's a shame I still am, but maybe I can get something out of this.) "Well, you can start by getting on your knees and turning your ass towards me."

(Passimian :) "Ugh, fine if that's what it takes. (I hope Lucario doesn't get angry.)

"Mightyena, you bastard! I was gonna hit that first." (I know now that passimian's trying to cover for me, but this is going to far! Besides, I wanted to do flip flop with him.)

Mightyena smirks and looms over Passimian, laughing as he prepares to penetrate him. Getting slightly jealous and horney from watching Passimian get pounded, I slowly began to fall asleep still tied up to this tree.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter of Navi's Lucario!

I suddenly woke to feel something warm on my neck it was almost like someone's tongue was on me. (Oh shit! Please don't tell me I'm in their base already!?) I open my eyes quickly and find that I've been chained to the ceiling dangling in front of a toxicroak softly kissing my neck! "Let me go! Now!" I quickly scan the cave and find only one way out, and that was a little ways beyond this toxicroak. (Why does this cave look like a house? And why can't I sense Passimian?)

(Toxicroak :) "You've got a nice body lucario. Is it true what Magmar tells me? About you liking things rough?"

"Look, I didn't let myself get captured by your minions for you to fuck me. I did it because I wanted to fight you! Now, hurry up and release me so I can do that!"

(Toxicroak :) "I think not!"

"You bitch!" (I should have seen something like this coming. Maybe, I can provoke him to fight me.) "You're nothing but a perverted piece of shit!"

Toxicroak quickly grabs me by my neck and pulls me closer to him with an aggressive force.

(Toxicroak :) "You weakling! do you know what I could easily do to you!?"

"Rape me obviously!" (I think he's going to go for straight penetration. This isn't good.)

Toxicroak suddenly breaks the chains binding me and slams me on a desk like object! (Like I thought, he's going straight for it! Wait, maybe I can use this to my advantage. I'll have to play along until the right time for me to strike.) "Well, I'm in position, Master."

(Toxicroak :) "M-master! Huh, Given into submission already?" (I'm gonna enjoy pounding the shit out of his hole. Damn, nobody's gotten me this hard before.)

"Come on, Master, my eager hole is awaiting penetration from your mighty member. Come on hurry I'm already starting to make a mess of myself. ( Man, this role play is getting me excited. I guess it would feel good to get fucked for just a little bit.)

(Toxicroak :) "Don't you worry, I'm already on it."

Holding me by the back of my neck down on the desk with one of his hands he quickly began to pull down my fur shorts with his other hand. I glance back towards him and find that his amphibian cock is fully erected and rubbing on my entrance. With my fur shorts at my knees he grabs the base of his cock and rams it deep in me! We both exhale with a moan. With his hand still on the back of my neck he begins to thrust hard in my ass.

His cock is close to being the biggest thing I've had inside me.

(Toxicroak:) "Oh shit! I haven't got ass that feels this good in awhile. (I think I'll keep this bitch around.)

"Mm, I'm glad you're enjoying it master." I moan and force myself back on his cock, causing him to moan. He then quickly pull out  
of me, and flip me on my back. He leans down and kisses and licks my neck, and at the same time he forced his amphibian cock back in me. (Oh shit, in this position he'll hit my prostate) suddenly, I begin to feel a pressure on the underside of my bladder! Toxicroak is hitting it! I moan uncontrollably and watch as he thrusts in and out of me. My cock endless leaked pre-cum from it and soon I felt myself getting ready to cum. "Master, I'm-agh." Toxicroak softly begins to choke me the more his cock throbbing inside me, seconds later we both came! I felt his warm seed explode in my hole and he felt my seed splash on his face. His exhausted cock falls out of my ass with cum leaking from it.

(Toxicroak :) "That was amazing! I almost feel sorry for what I did to Passimian now."  
(Where's a towel so I can wipe my face?)

"Huh!? What did you do to passimian!" I stand in anger and grab him by his bare skin with a fist aimed at his face! He quickly wiped his face of my cum and looks at me smiling! "Answer me! (Why can't I sense him!?)

(Toxicroak :) "You shouldn't talk about the dead, you'll only cause suffering on their soul."  
A sudden feeling of rage fills me. Using extreme speed I tackle Toxicroak out of his cave and slams him into a nearby tree! He recovers quickly and jabs me in my sides using poison jab! I fall to the ground in front of him pretending to be in pain.

(Toxicroak :) "That's what he gets for messing with my new bitch!"

"Was it that mightyena that told you about what happened?" Toxicroak slowly walk in front of me and places his hand on my head.

(Toxicroak :) "Obviously, mightyena's are extremely loyal to beings stronger than them. (I'll have to put this lucario in his place real quick!)

I use low sweep to knock the toxicroak off balance! As he falls to the ground I quickly climb on top of him and aim the spike on the back of my paw down on his chest! "A single thrust is all it takes to end you! (I will avenge Passimian!) "Before I kill you, you'll tell me where Mightyena is!"

(Toxicroak :) (Damn, this is serious! This lucario is really going to kill me! Hmp, if there's no way out of it, I think I've enjoyed the life I lived.) "I'm good, just hurry up and get it over with."

With my entire being fulled of anger I raise my spike up slightly and yell as I attempt to slam it dead on his chest! But then, a second before my spike could hit him, I am suddenly stached off him and held in the air by something large and pink! (A greninja and his trainer!? What could they want?)

(? :) "Looks like we made it in time, Sylph."

(Sylph :) "Just barely. A second later and he wouldn't be any use to you Navi.

"The fuck was that you stupid greninja!?" I try and struggle out of his grasp, however that fails. I then notice Toxicroak stand and attempt to run away. "No! Look kid you're getting in the way!" I quickly launch a focus blast at him. However, the same greninja holding me deflects it!

(Navi :) "Relax, that toxicroak isn't going anywhere. Prankster! It's time."

Toxicroak is quickly in wrapped in a white string that now hold him in place. (String shot? I wonder what pokemon this Prankster is?)

(Toxicroak :) "Ugh, who the hell's in my cave!?

(Navi :) "Introducing the bad-ass lieutenant of my team, the nimble scolipede, Prankster!"

The scolipede quickly crawls out the cave dragging toxicroak… And mightyena as well as magmar behind him! At the same time the greninja releases me in front of the three of them. "What's the meaning of this kid?"

(Navi :) "Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you get your revenge for passimian."

"How did you know about that!?" (I didn't mention anything about that!)

(Navi :) "Get a good sense of my aura, and come find me when you've gotten your revenge. I'll tell you then."

Then both the scolipede and Greninja walks deeper into the forest following their trainer. I catch a sense of the kid's aura and turn towards the three responsible for killing passimian. I quickly crack my knuckles and begin with toxicroak.

(Toxicroak :) H-hold it, lucario! I didn't mean-agh!

I slam toxicroak into a nearby tree and begin to charge a focus blast. "I don't want to hear any of your pathetic ass pleadings! Prepare yourselves for the worst ass kicking of your miserable lives!"

~A few minutes later~

Leaving toxicroak, magmar and mightyena all bloody and unconscious, I leave in search of that trainer from earlier. (From what I'm sensing he's not too far away. Just beyond that hill.) Now on top of the large grassy hill, I find a beautiful lake with the trainer and his pokemon battling each other. I slowly approach them.

(Sylph :) "Navi, he's here."

(Prankster :) (So he's going to be the last member of our team? Pathic.)

(Navi :) "So you came, I'm glad."

"Let's get to the point, how did you know about who I was getting revenge for?"

(Navi :) "It's because I had Sylph here keep a close eye on you."

"Why you you do something like that?"

(Navi :) "It's because you show potential. You're really strong, but I can make you stronger."

"Stronger, huh?" (He's just want I wanted.) I began to laugh. "You know, you're just what I was looking for. For a long time now, I've wanted to get strong enough to be acknowledge by a trainer like yourself."

(Navi :) "Alright then, I'll tell you what, If I get you on the ground for more than three seconds you join me.

"Ha, you really think that'll happen?"

(Sylph :) "Navi's stronger than he appears."

"We'll see about that. What happens if you don't get me down?"

(Navi :) "Nothing, because that won't happen."

"Oh yeah!" I quickly dash at Navi with a force palm aimed at his face! In an instant, he swiftly moves around it and trips me! I try and break my fall with my paws but if fails because of Navi suddenly sitting on my back! (He-He got me!?)

(Sylph :) "3...2...1 Navi wins!"

"I underestimated him and lost!"

(Navi :) "As expected. Pokemon are a bit biased in that way of thinking, they believe humans leave all the work to their pokemon companion. That is not true, I train everyday with my pokemon. I never let them do anything alone."

Navi got off my back and helps me up. "Navi, I think I'm gonna enjoy being with you."

(Navi :) "Lucio."

"Huh"

(Navi :) "Your new name is Lucio. Welcome to the team.

I uncontrollably smile and hug Navi! (I've found my trainer.) "Thank you, Navi." Navi gently rubs my head.

(Sylph :) "With Lucio, our team is now complete."

(Navi :) "You're right. Now, our next goal is simple. Defeat Nol and his Team Yaoi!"

Did you like the story? Did you not? Tell me reviews below.


End file.
